iChange
by Skins USA Fan
Summary: Sam realizes she had want she needed all along. Seddie/Cam OneShot


SAM'S POV/PRESENT:  
I was crying my eyes out, Carly rubbed my back soothingly and  
whispered, "It's okay."  
I knew I wasn't okay.  
And it was all his fault.

FOUR WEEKS AGO:  
"Puckett." Freddie walked over to my locker, smirking.  
I smirked back, "Wassup dork?"  
He shruged and got a bit closer to me, "How about, you and me, on a  
date. Tomorrow, Seven O'Clock, Groovy Smoothies?"  
I snickered, "You're in love with CARLY, remember?"  
He shook his head, "Not anymore."  
My heart skipped a beat, Freddie was seriously asking me on a date.  
But I wouldn't let him get me that easy.  
"How about instead, my foot, your ass, right now?"  
His eyes widened, "Uh, I heard the whistle..."  
Freddie quickly ran out of the school.  
Mamma was gonna have fun with him.

THREE WEEKS AGO:  
I groaned.  
Freddork had been asking me out ten times a day for the past week.  
Carly said I should give him a chance, but something in her eyes told  
me she was hiding something.  
I told her that I would think about it.  
I checked the clock, Frednub should be coming to ask me out for the  
ninth time right about-  
"Hey Sam."-Now.  
I turned to him. "Nah."  
He sighed, "Will you ever say yes?"  
I shruged, he bit his lip.  
"What about if I do this?" He leaned in and kissed me, for some  
reason, I kissed back.  
After about 5 minutes of kissing, Carly pulled us apart, looking  
jealous.  
"SAM? FREDDIE? WHAT HAPPENED?"  
We were both breathing heavily.  
"Sam said yes." I glared at him, then tried not to smile.  
"R-Really?" Carly looked at me, then looked down.  
I nodded, "I guess."  
Freddie put his arm around me, "Come on babe, we're gonna be late for  
Miss Brigg's class."  
As we walked away, I turned to look at Carly, she ran off to the  
bathroom, but I saw something wet running down her face.

TWO WEEKS AGO:  
Me and Freddie had been dating a week.  
He was different.  
He stopped acting like a nub, and started acting all 'cool.'  
I wondered if he changed because of me, but he probably didn't.  
"Hey babe, Tony's having a party after school, wanna go with me?"  
I nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Freddie knocked on my door and I opened it.  
"Hey." I gave him a quick peck.  
He checked me out and frowned, "Couldn't you have put on something a  
bit more., revealing?"  
I glared at him, "Why?"  
He shruged, looking down, "I just want my girlfriend to look hot."  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, deal with what I'm not changing."  
I felt hurt inside, but ignored it.  
We were silent on the drive to the party.  
Freddie opened my door for me and we walked in, his arm around my waist.  
"Yo! Freddie! Sam! Welcome!" Tony and Freddie did their hand shake  
then we walked in.  
There were about 30 people dancing.  
"Wanna go get a drink?" Freddie whispered in my ear.  
"Yeah." I whispered back.  
We went over to the drink table and got some punch, it tasted weird  
but I ignored it.  
I noticed Freddie staring at some slut.  
I growled and dragged him to the dance floor, I started dirty dancing  
against him.  
He smirked, "Whoa, Sam, what got into you?"  
I was suprised, that was the first time he called me Sam since we  
started dating.  
"Nothing at all Benson." He kissed me, I finally realized what was in  
the punch, alcohol.

EARLIER:  
I finished putting on my make-up and looked at my ouffit again.  
I felt like a whore.  
But, I had to do it for Freddie.  
Over the past two weeks, Freddie been changing into one of the  
populars, Carly just seemed depressed, and I was forced to change into  
a slut for Freddie.  
Normally, I wouldn't change for a guy, but I just kept falling harder  
for him, hoping his old self would be back soon.  
"SAM! HURRY UP!" Carly yelled.  
Me, her, and Freddie were going to a party together.  
I ran down the stairs.  
"Ready." When Carly saw me, her eyes sparkled and she smiled.  
"You look gorgeous Sam." I sighed.  
"I feel like a slut." She shook her head.  
"Trust me, you're amazing."  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
Carly grabbed her purse, "Come on."  
We opened the door and went with Freddie to his car, then drove to the  
party.  
When we got there, it was packed.  
There had to be at least 400 people here, the person who was hosting  
it was lucky to have a manshion.  
"Well, I'm gonna go have some fun. See you guys later." Carly skipped  
off.  
I shrugged and me and Freddie walked in and started dancing.  
"Hey, Sam, I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back."  
"Okay."  
He walked away and I kept dancing by myself.  
After about 20minutes, I got worried.  
I mean, who the hell takes that long to go to the bathroom?  
Carly ran up to me, she looked pissed off.  
"Carls? What happened?"  
She started dragged me somewhere, "Look what you're mother fucking  
boyfriend is doing."  
We stopped in front of a closet and she opened it.  
Freddie was half naked, making-out with that girl from Tony's party.  
I pulled him off of her and yelled at him.  
"WHAT THE HELL? I CHANGED FOR YOU, I LOVED YOU! AND YOU FUCKING CHEAT  
ON ME WITH THIS WHORE? IT'S OVER."  
I kicked where a guy should never be kicked and ran out.

PRESENT:  
I continued crying on Carly's couch.  
"What's wrong with me Carls?"  
She shook her head, and stroked ny hair, "Nothing is wrong with you  
Sam."  
"Then why do guys that I like always cheat on me? Why do I always end  
up heart broken?" Carly stared at me.  
"Maybe you should give up on guys."  
"What do you-" Carly kissed me, and I kissed back.  
For the first time in my life, I felt happy.  
I pulled away and figured out what I needed was always in front of me,  
"I love you Carly Shay."  
She smiled, "I love you too Sam Puckett."  
We layed there all night in each others arms.  
I could deal with Freddie later, right now, all I needed was Carly.


End file.
